Invader Tak
Invader Tak Is A Double Length Episode Of Invader Zim X And It Is Also The Ninth And Tenth Episode Of The Series. It Originally Aired Before Christmas Of Doom. Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day at Zim's house it was night time and Zim as usual was talking to the Tallest yet again about his plan to destroy the humans. But the Tallest again didn't really care until Zim told them that he was going to turn earth into a planet of snacks for them to eat and have them keep it The Tallest were now getting excited and into what Zim was going to do they soon told Zim that they would arrive to earth in 3 short days. Zim had to work hard on his plan and soon Dib heard everything and had to stop Zim once and for all. Later that day Zim had his plan almost complete Dib was watching everything that Zim was doing. but suddenly an familer Irken Alien has return and she wanted revenge on Zim. Dib and Zim were shocked to see that Tak has survived their last fight that they had in (The Return Of Tak) Tak announced that she over heard Zim's conversation wit the Tallest about turning the planet earth into a planet of snacks and she was gonna take his place to have the Tallest turn her into an Invader which that was still her crazy plan stealing Zim's plans for the Tallest and Dib was watching everything Zim soon saw him and Zim had to ask Dib to help him evening though they hate each other but they have no choice either they fight or Tak fight's. Soon Tak announced that the Tallest were coming in 24 hours and the earth was closing to be a planet of snacks. Now both Zim and Dib were in for a rude awakening can they stop together yet again. To Be Continued. Part 2 Following the events in part 1 Zim had a plan to destroy earth this time but suddenly Tak had heard everything and she was planning on taking Zim's mission plan on turning the earth into a planet of snacks which that was Zim's plan but she had stolen it from him after hearing his conversation with them. Zim Dib and Gaz who decided to help out while playing her video game Zim told Dib and Gaz what to do and they had listened and did what Zim said. Zim and Tak were fighting while Gir and Mimi were fighting and Dib and Gaz were trying to find the switch on how to stop the machine that Tak had launched into space. Dib and Gaz soon found the machine and the machine was going at almost full power. Meanwhile the tallest were almost at earth as Zim and Tak were fighting they both saw that The Tallest coming soon and they were getting closer Zim and Tak went back to fighting and they had to end their fight soon before The Tallest came. Meanwhile Gir and Mimi were still fighting Gir manged to get Mini under his control and he made her mess everything up which Tak soon found out. Zim started to laugh about it while Dib and Gaz were still messing up the machine up in space suddenly Dib and Gaz manged to stop the machine and they manage to bring the machine down to earth and they manage to destroy the machine that Zim was working on for the Tallest but now it was Tak's machine. Soon The Tallest came but they didn't see any snacks like Zim told them soon they called Zim and Zim told them that Tak ruined it she ruined his plans yet again. The Tallest were now leaving and they went back to their snacks that they still have on the Massive and they were watching TV as the episode ends. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA4FI2FjZa0 Trivia * Second Appearance Of Gaz And Tak.